In-depth Study of the Raven's Responses to Stimuli - of the Fox's too
by I He She
Summary: Ravens are highly inteligent, curious animals, sociable even. Well, most of them. A certain violet one is also renowed for her somewhat violent tendencies. That said, no amount of curiosity would convince her to let a floating purple squid have its way with her. Then again, the fox is known to be highly... persuasive... Ahri x Xayah feat. Vel'Koz. In-depth Study Episode 3
1. Prologue

**Since this would have been too long for a single chapter, I decided to split it in three. A rather short prologue, the long "action" and a very short epilogue. Technically speaking you can skip the prologue without missing the action, though that way Vel'Koz's presence would seem completely at random.**

* * *

 **In-depth Study of the Raven's Responses to Stimuli - of the Fox's too - Prologue  
**

It was a rather warm day, at least in comparison to the average temperatures of autumn, Which means it was cold but not that much cold. Outside a somewhat large house in the middle of the forest was sitting a fox at least two and a half times the size of an ordinary one, if not even bigger, with a disproportionately large tail, looking at the leaves falling from the trees. Its fur was mostly white, though it was closer to grey near the base of the tail, with a few weak shades of dark blue on the ears and on the head. Close by was a certain marai, sitting on a small wave while eating a raw fish. After a while, another fox came by. A much smaller, two-tailed red fox. It got closer to the larger one and seemed to bow down a bit. What followed was most likely a short conversation between the two, after which the smaller fox took a few steps back, looked at the fish woman for a few moments then went back to wherever it had came from. The white fox turned and walked to the door of the house, pushing it open and walking in, her tail now split into nine. The marai followed her, though she seemed a bit bored. Maybe annoyed.

During autumn and winter Ahri usually remained in her animal form when she had to be outdoor, unless she had something to do which she couldn't with the body of a fox. She found fur to be much more comfortable than clothes to keep herself warm during those seasons. Which is also why she actually had a very small amout of heavy clothes. She wondered how many of her acquaintances knew she could shapeshift like that. Probably only Thresh and Nami. Maybe Annie as well. And that young fox too, of course. That said, there was something she wanted to do which required her other form. And so she went to one of her wardrobes to pick something to wear as she turned back to her human form.

"So, why did you call me?" Nami asked as she finished to eat the fish.

"Oh, nothing special. Nagi just wanted to see you" she replied. It was actually a lie, the truth was that Thresh had something to ask her. Ahri just felt like fooling around a bit with her.

"The red fox?"

"Yes, him"

Apparently Nami lost interest in the conversation, since she walked -swam?- away. She has been rather... distant ever since she came back from the ocean, and Ahri still had to hear why, though she did have a vague idea of what the reason might be.

"Is Hastur Annie here?"

She nearly jumped, taken completely aback as she turned around. In the middle of the room was a floating, purple circle, and on the other side of it was a certain researcher. Or scientist. Or... whatever he was, Ahri wasn't sure. The room was too small for him, which is why he didn't come out of the portal but simply spoke from the other side.

"Vel'?"

"I've been told that Hastur Gregori and Hastur Amoline's offspring is here"

"Nice to see you too. Why are you looking for Annie anyway?"

"Her parents and I are in need of her presence"

"What do you have to do with her parents?"

"We partake in the same researches fairly often, as some of our fields of study overlap. Further explanations are likely to be pointless, as I doubt you have the knowledge or inteligence necessary to understand the nature of our experimentations" he said.

"... alright..." Ahri replied as her eyebrow twitched.

That was... actually sort of reassuring. She had no idea what Annie's parents did, but the fact that Vel'Koz was involved meant it probably wasn't something so incredibly absurd. ... maybe. She still wanted nothing to do with those two though, not directly at least. As for what he had said...

"Annie should be in the backyard"

"Thank you for the information" he replied as the gate closed immediatly.

Ahri grabbed something to wear, got dressed and walked out. The backyard was enclosed by trees, mostly bare ones, and... nothing else, actually. It was quite empty. Aside from the ones standing in the middle of it. Thresh. Annie. Orianna. Tibbers in his unstuffed form. Thulhu, Annie's personal voidling. And a corpse, both burned and currently ablaze, hanging from a chain attached to the Ball. How exactly, it was pretty much impossible to tell since the Ball was mostly closed and the chain, which clearly belonged to Thresh, came out from inside it. Maybe it had simply been attached to something inside of it, maybe the Ball itself was somehow holding it. As for what they were doing, Thresh did say something along the lines of teaching Annie how to burn people without killing them right off the bat. The Ball wasn't really happy to be used that way, but Orianna was interested in the lesson as well so it complied. When the poor guy Thresh had picked for the lesson died, however, he saw no reason to not let Annie set it completely on fire.

And then there was Vel'Koz, floating in front of them.

"Mom and dad want to see me?" the child asked.

"Accurate enough"

"Sure!" she replied as she got on top of Thulhu and grabbed Tibbers as the bear turned back into a stuffed toy. The voidling had grown even larger, a bit more and it would have been big enough to carry even an adult on its back.

The child waved her hands at everyone before ordering her rather peculiar mount to walk inside the gate Vel'Koz had came from. It had to jump a good meter and a half to do so though. Ahri, who had just walked up to them, spoke to Thresh as he took his chain back from the Ball.

"How did it go?"

"The child sure has talent. Though we both knew that already"

"Our young pyromaniac is growing up nicely I guess"

Vel'Koz's eyes had been staring at Orianna for the last minute, and while the robotic girl was too busy looking at the burning corpse to notice, Thresh and the Ball weren't.

"Fascinating, an artificial reproduction of a carbon based life form. No organic fibers seem to be present in the whole structure. I wonder what mechanism acts as a substitute for the brain"

Only then Orianna turned to the voidborn. She had no idea how an human was supposed to react to his presence probably, and ended up remaining motionless, with nothing but a ticking sound coming from her. Vel'Koz moved one of his appendages towards her, but both Thresh and the Ball moved between the two of them.

"Do not lay an hand of her, Vel'Koz"

"I assume the floating ball is a sort of automated defense system. Its perception of danger appear to be in need of improvements however. Though I find your concern odd, undead"

"Do not dare to touch her. Simple as that"

"I wonder if the use of a female pronoun is dictated merely by the external appearance"

" _I_ _a_ M _O_ r _I_ An _Na_ " she said "A _Nd_ _t_ hA _T_ I _s_ _tH_ E _B_ aL _l_ " By the way she looked at her own hand, Thresh could tell she was wondering wethever she was supposed to offer an handshake to Vel'Koz or not.

"Most intriguing"

Then Annie's voice came from the other side of the still open gate.

"Vel! Dad says he wants to talk with you!"

"It appears that my presence is requested elsewhere" he spoke as he turned around.

"Wait a second, Vel'Koz!" Ahri said, and the voidborn moved his gaze on her "There is a favor I'd like to ask you"

Nagi, the young red fox, had found out where Xayah was after all, no way she'd let that information go to waste.

"I am listening" he replied.

Meanwhile, Thresh walked inside, while Orianna and the Ball remained there looking at Vel'Koz. As he listened to the fox, one of the voidborn's smaller eyes turned to the house. Why, I'm not sure.

* * *

 **Prologue over, on to the main part.**


	2. Action

**In-depth Study of the Raven's Responses to Stimuli - of the Fox's too - "Action"**

Somewhere else, at most a day later. It was past noon. In the middle of a different, nearby forest, Xayah was walking. Rakan had gone to a meeting two days earlier, a sort of gathering of battle dancers. Or a family gathering, he didn't explain it that well. And as curious as Xayah was to if not take part then at least take a look at the event, they were also supposed to meet someone important around there. Or rather, the appointment could have been important depending on the outcome. In the end Rakan departed immediatly, while she had remained in a nearby village. He actually didn't want to leave her alone for that, but she insisted that he couldn't be late to the party. Because that's what it most likely was. Her meeting ended up rather well anyway, though at first she regretted having sent Rakan away, and now she was heading to the gathering, be it a family one or not.

The air wasn't particularly cold nor breezy. It was still early in the autumn after all, temperatures had yet to really drop. She was wearing an heavy cloack on top of both her wing and her usual clothes. She could have enlarged her wing, grown her second one and used them as a mantle instead of using a cloth one, but keeping both her wings out and at large size was rather uncomfortable for walking. She kept going as she chewed a piece of dried meat. She wasn't following any road. Or rather, she wasn't following any road a normal person could see. For nearly every vastaya, recognising things like specific trees, rocks or bushes, even the grass was relatively easy, not to talk about the way wild magic flowed pretty much everywhere. Truth be told, however, orienting had been getting harder for years. Said flow of magic had gotten weaker and weaker as humans tamed the land, nearly causing it to stop altogether in certain areas. For them, that was highly confusing. Harmful even.

She drove her thoughts to different things. She was headed to a party after all -well, sort of-, getting there with a gloomy mood would have been an awful idea. After a while, though, she stopped. Was there someone following her? She had a felling she was being followed. As she turned around, someone walked out of the vegetations. Someone she really, really wasn't happy to see.

"You?" she nearly shouted, clearly annoyed at Ahri's presence "Why are you here?"

"Hi" the fox replied, cheerful. She wasn't wearing her usual attire, which was... well, not really surprising, considering what time of the year they were in.

Xayah pulled two feathers from her wing and threw them at Ahri, who ducked at the last moment.

"Hey!"

"How did you find m... that red fox... I should've known" Xayah said as she held her face in her hand. Before throwing more blades at her.

Ahri started running in circles around the raven.

"It'd be easier to answer if you weren't trying to kill me" she said entertained as she summoned a blue orb of energy on the palm of her hands and threw it at Xayah, in a slightly circular motion.

The raven jumped to the side to avoid it. And just as she did so, she felt -although faintly- something behind her. Magic, of a kind she had never felt before. She landed and ducked to avoid the orb on its way back to Ahri, and before she could get back up something grabbed her waist, her right wrist and her left knee. At the same time, the fox threw a gust of pink and purple air at her. Held in place, she couldn't dodje it. She'd have liked to at least throw the feathers she was holding at her, but she had them in her restrained hand.

 _Not again_ she thought as her head felt dizzy for a brief moment and she lost her balance. She didn't fall simply because something was still holding her.

Ahri ran up to her, grabbed her free wrist and kissed her. For the umpteenth time she felt the fox's magic flow inside of her as her limbs grew weaker, though she wasn't knocked out for once. Then she noticed something. Apparently one of her feathers had grazed her face earlier, since there was a light cut on her cheek. It would have faded in a day at most, but at least she had hit her. Well, almost. Ahri then pulled away, a small string of droll running from her lips to hers for a brief moment before the fox broke the tread with a finger.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Never long enough" the raven replied, making no attempt whatsoever to hide her anger.

Xayah then looked at exactly what it is that had grabbed her.

"The hell?"

What she saw were tentacles. Dark purple, polished and surprisingly smooth, they were coming out from a somewhat small portal in the air, not large enough to fit a person through it. Said portal then grew larger, much larger, and the owner of those three tentacles came floating out. It was something Xayah had never seen before.

"What the..."

"Is this the specimen you talked about?" asked Vel'Koz.

"Yes"

"Specimen? Wait, you know that thing?! Actually, what the hell is that?!"

The voidborn waved a tentacle in front of himself, and a sort of set of three translucent lenses appeared in front of him. He then proceeded to look at Xayah through them. The raven had a really bad feeling about it, but both Ahri and that thing were still holding her in place. Though Ahri's magic hadn't weakened her that much this time. Which is to say, her limbs felt rather weak, but she could still at least struggle. Which... she wasn't sure she'd do. She was almost sure it wouldn't have gotten her out of that situation, and Ahri would have surely enjoyed it, and amusing her was something she didn't want to do.

"Interesting"

"I told you" Ahri said.

"However, this body is not suited for this kind of analysis"

The raven looked at him confused, and then Vel'Koz's eye... detached from the rest of his body, which fell to the ground, and flew through a small gate which had just opened right next to it, the tentacles holding the raven simply falling to the ground.

"... what?"

"Vel'Koz is quite peculiar" Ahri said before nonchalantly kissing Xayah again, pushing her down and getting on top of her.

"What do you have in mind this time?" she asked after giving a quick glance to Vel'Koz's... could that be called a corpse? She wasn't sure.

"My, my, sweetie. You should know by now what my hobbies are" she replied as she smiled playfully.

Xayah's face was flushed, and despite the ambient temperature she felt a bit hot. Regardless of that, she suddenly pushed Ahri away and got back on her feet. She found her own legs even weaker than she had expected them to be. She moved her hands to her wing.

"Could you not do that?" Ahri asked, her eyes purple and, this time, almost glowing.

The raven's hands stopped. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment then grabbed her right wrist and tried to forcefully push it towards her wing. It actually seemed to work. Or rather, it would have worked if Ahri hadn't simply walked up to her and, well, spanked her. Hard. Xayah nearly jumped, both for the surprise and for the spank itself, and turned around.

"Can't you just cut it out?!"

Ahri laughed.

"I'm trying, really" she lied "But your reactions are just too adorable"

At which Xayah literally jumped on her, causing both of them to fall down, with Xayah on top. And by the look of it she tried to claw at Ahri, who managed to grab her hands in time to stop her and switch position with her, holding her down with her weight.

"I wouldn't mind some rough play" she said smirking "But that's now what I came for today"

Then, a portal opened in the air again, and Vel'Koz came back out. Though he was... a bit different. His eye -his main one, that is- was still the same, but around it were a dozen of what seemed to be smaller eyes, which were floating in a slow, circular motion, each with a small, purple lens apparently made of light in front. They were completely detached from him. Then there were -obviously- the tentacles. He now had way more of them. Ten were around twice as large as an human's arm but a bit longer than the three he had before, while the others -Xayah didn't really count them- were thinner while still being around the same lenght. The three he had before were bigger, but the sheer number he had now actually made him look bulkier. His skin also looked a bit paler than before.

"What the hell is that anyway?"

"Oh, don't mind such details" the fox replied before gesturing to Vel'Koz.

The voidborn moved five of his longer limbs and grabbed Xayah's wrists, ankles and waist, much to her concern, and held her down. She really, really wanted to stab that thing in the eyes. All of them.

"Give me a moment" Ahri said to Vel'Koz as she started to rub her own cheeks with her hands and make chewing motions with her mouth. She also thought about some of her favorite foods.

Then she got down, forced the raven's jax open, and let her saliva drop from her mouth to Xayah's, the transparent fluid falling from her tongue right into the young vastaya's mouth. The feathered girl tried to move away, she really did, but with both Ahri and Vel'Koz holding her down there wasn't much she could do. Her gaze fell on Ahri's purple eyes. She had the expression of someone who was about to eat a delicious meal. Her droll tasted... oddly sweet, actually. And it was strangely warm as well, almost hot. Ahri then stopped for a minute or so to gather some more and poured it inside Xayah's mouth again. She pulled against the tentacles holding her limbs and pushed against Ahri's weight pinning her down, to no avail. A part of her liked it, the other part of her wanted to bash her own head against a rock for liking it. As Ahri finished, she felt a familiar warmth spread throught her body. Before getting up, the fox took Xayah's heavy cloack off, stared for a moment at her wing then stood up and took a few steps back.

"All yours" she said to Vel'Koz.

The voidborn raised the feathered girl in front of his main eye, all the others still circling around it. In all honestly, Ahri's magic being within Xayah wasn't ideal for analysing her, but it also wasn't too much of a problem.

"Put me down, now"

There were three conditions to his and Ahri's agreement. First of all, he wouldn't harm the subjects she would provide him with nor cause them pain. Nothing serious, that is. Which was, in truth, almost a non-condition. The samples she found -herself included, as she had voluntereed a few times to be analyzed- were always rare, and he had learned the hard way that compromising rare materials was harmful to his research as it would prevent any further study. Second, he would not vivisect them. He could do it and then put them back together without causing any harm, he could even temporarily disconnect their pain nerves, so that sounded irreasonable to him, but an agreement was an agreement. Third, Ahri was allowed to look and, to an extent, sort of take part in the analysis. Fourth, he was to sexually stimulate the subject for the whole duration of the study. That last one was something he could do fairly easily, but he had an hard time figuring out why such a condition would be placed in the first place. Not that it mattered much.

As his smaller eyes began to float around Xayah, he moved two small tentacles to her upper half. Her clothing was in the way, so he tore the upper half of her dress way, revealing her chest.

"W-wait, wait wait what are you doing?!"

As Ahri laughed softly, Vel'Koz moved two smaller tentacles in front of her bare breasts. Her nipples were erected, though she blamed that on Ahri's magic. The appendages's head then opened, each splitting in six in a way which somewhat remembered the blooming of a flower. Though there was a sort of small, black sting in the middle. Xayah pushed with all her strenght against the tentacles which held her still, to no avail, as the two smaller ones enveloped her bosom. They felt... warm, actually. What followed was a sharp but weak and brief pain on her nipples, followed by a rather... odd sensation. She felt something spread withing her breasts, then slowly to the rest of her body. At first it was slightly painful, but as minutes went by it started to feel more and more... pleasurable. Xayah's face, which was already red before Vel'Koz started, got even more flushed. Her ears were twitching a bit.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, squid?!" she asked as, much to her own annoyance, she suppressed a weak moan.

"I don't think you really want to know" Ahri commented from below.

But Vel'Koz was, sometimes, rather talkative when it came to his reseach methods.

"I am spreading a net of special neurons mixed with a sensory system within your body. By intertwining it with your own nervous system and partially overriding it, I shall analyse your inner structure. And..." he said as his main eye turned to Ahri for a moment "In accordance to the agreement, I will link most of your nerves to those related to pleasure and arousal, and undo everything once the analysis is over"

A brief silence followed. Then Xayah's gaze went back and forth from Ahri to Vel'Koz.

"What?! No, I mean, what the hell?!"

"I'm not really sure what it means either" Ahri replied with a grin on her face "But don't worry"

"What do you mean "Don't - mh!"

She stopped. Something felt... wrong for a moment there. Then, without any notice, another tentacle tore the lower part of her dress and, after having splitted open in a similar way to the previous ones, wrapped itself around her nether regions. Thankfully, that one seemed to lack the sting. The mere touch of it felt... nice. Too nice. Actually, even those covering her breasts started to feel good against her skin. She liked it. And she didn't like it. Then, suddenly, something penetrated her. Truth be told, she was wet enough for whatever it was to slide in easily. Unprepared to that, Xayah failed to hold a moan back. Ahri laughed.

"Sto -!"

She tried so speak again, but once again something didn't feel right when she opened her mouth. Rather, she felt... pleasure. Which made her realize how aroused she was. Her breath was quite a bit ragged, and she could feel her own wetness, as well as a weak tingling sensation between her legs. She tried to break free again, but Vel'Koz seemed to not even notice her efforts. Just like with her breasts, she felt something spread from her private parts to the rest of her body, only this time it felt pleasurable from the beginning. Actually, too pleasurable. She wasn't even sure how, it was different from every kind of stimulation she had ever felt. Or rather it was a sort of mixture of almost all of them. Her body tensed up for a few moments as a rather weak orgasm ran through her. The voidborn seemed to be taking notes, but she wasn't really paying attention to that. The feeling within her, however, didn't stop. In a way, it was worse than Ahri's treatment because she couldn't even see what it was that was actually stimulating her since it seemed to come from within her own body. She realized she was sweating. As she caught her breath, more tentacles wrapped themselves around her, going to her shoulderblades, her sides and her, well, her butt.

"Don't yo- aahh!"

Once again, speaking brough her pleasure. It didn't make any sense, but that's what happened. The feeling within her kept growing. She felt hot. Hot and flustered, excited even. Vel'Koz was actually still, almost motionless, but she felt as if she was being groped hard, as if she was having sex, as if she was being licked on her weak spots, as if... a lot of things, she couldn't really grasp all of those sensations. She bit her lips to hold her voice back. Or rather, that was the plan, but even that brought her pleasure, which caused her to moan, which in turn caused her even more pleasure. A second orgasm followed quickly and resonated within her. A part of her wanted to have something to bite on, but another part didn't, due to what Ahri had done to her the last time. Regardless of all that, the stimulation continued as she grit her teeth. Then, the fox gestured to the voidborn who, without letting go of Xayah, lowered her enough for her feet to actually touch the ground.

Xayah opened her mouth to say something, but stopped halfway through. It was hard enough to keep her voice down with whatever was going on inside of her, and talking would have kind of killed her efforts. So she simply stared angrily at Ahri, who seemed to really enjoy the sight. She walked closer and grabbed her head. Simply being touched sent jolts of pleasure down Xayah's spine. The fox then pulled her in and kissed her. The only reason the feathered girl didn't moan was that her mouth was already busy, with Ahri's tongue coiling around her own, their droll mixing together. She started to play with her ears, causing her to struggle -albeith not as strongly as she would have liked- against her restraints, it they could be called that way. By the way she was reacting, she could tell the young vastaya was on the verge of another orgasm. Their lips parted, and Ahri started to run her hands all over her as she licked her neck. Saying that Xayah's whole body had been sort of turned into an erogenous zone would have been quite accurate, and the fox was well aware of that.

The feathered girl lost control over her own voice and started moaning, which made her feel even more pleasure, which in turn caused her to moan more. Ahri then took something out of a small pocket. A small wooden gag apparently, with a few simple decorations carved on it. She placed it in her own mouth, brought her face as close as possible to Xayah's, and pushed it between the raven's lips with her tongue.

"You don't have to hold it if you don't want it" she said "But that's the only one I have, and I don't really feel like picking it up were it to fall to the ground"

The feathered girl wasn't sure what to do with it, but thinking straight was getting harder and harder at the moment and she ended up keeping it in her mouth, more with her lips than with her teeth though. Ahri then walked behind her, moved her tippet away to leave her wing completely uncovered and started licking her most sensible area, where the wing and the skin joined together. Her nerves were already being stimulated from the inside, true, but the addition of external stimulation drove her nearly crazy, the only reason she didn't scream being the gag in her mouth, which she now bit down on, more instinctively than willingly. It took her a few seconds to realize she had clenched her teeth against it, and even that brought her pleasure. Her ears squirming against Ahri's hands which were holding them still while teasing them, her whole body trembled as pleasure exploded everywhere within her and resonated with itself, she felt as if it reached every nook and cranny of her body, only to rebound back and hit her again. She bit down, hard, and her mind went completely blank for probably a whole three minutes, with more than just her head filled with nothing but pleasure as Ahri kept teasing her from outside and Vel'Koz continued to directly stimulate her nerves from within.

Until everything stopped. The fox took a step back and looked at the girl. Xayah's body had stopped trembling, and she was now hanging from Vel'Koz's tentacles holding her, her breath as ragged as possible, covered in sweath, her legs -and part of the voidborn's appendage- dripping with her juices. He had probably cut Xayah's brain off from most of her nerves. It was a sort of pause. That much stimulation, of such an unusual kind, couldn't be prolonged for too long without the risk of causing damage to the brain, or at least that's what she remembered having heard from him. But since he didn't want to actually stop the analysis, he resorted to that. The net he had spreaded within her was still gathering informations about her inner structure, but the temporary lack of connection between Xayah and her body allowed her to take a short rest. He seemed to be writing in the air with his free tentacles, letters, graphs and images made of faint purple light coming and going at amazing speed.

In a certain way, Vel'Koz reminded Ahri of Thresh. Though telling the undead that would have probably been a bad idea. Probably. She walked back in front of the feathered girl, and waited. Usually that pause lasted only a few minutes, also because that state did limit how many informations he could gather and so he never kept it up for longer than necessary. After she had caught her breath -somewhat, at least- Xayah raised her gaze to meet Ahri's. The wooden gag had fallen from her mouth.

"How are you feeling?"

She hesitated a bit before answering, unsure if her throath was back to normal or not.

"This is... crazy..."

Ahri laughed a bit.

"Well, that's probably true"

On one hand, it felt horrible. On the other, it felt utterly awesome. The fox rested an hand on Xayah's shoulder.

"Sorry about the dress, I'll get you a new one later"

"... that... that's what you're apologizing for... !?"

That was so... she was so dumbfounded by that she couldn't even get angry. Well, she could, it was just... was she joking?

"At least... I'm not the only one into this mess..." the raven said as she saw something moving behind the older vastaya.

"Eh?"

Then, two tentacles grabbed Ahri's wrists. She turned her head up to the voidborn.

"Ehm... Vel?"

"I'd assumed that, with the both of you being vastaya, your inner magic circuits would have been similar, but hers appear to be noticeably different. A direct comparison is advisable to gather more informations" he replied as he grabbed the fox the same way he was holding the raven.

"W-wait a second, Vel..."

She wasn't really against that, she just wasn't prepared. That, and since he had done it already on her -more than once- he tore her clothing and injected immediatly the neural net from her shoulderblades, her sides, her nipples, her butt and her nether regions, all at once. The feathered girl wasn't sure if what left Ahri's mouth was a moan or a scream.

"Now this is a nice sig- aaaahhh!"

Whatever it was that was going on inside of Xayah, it had started again. The fox arched her back as she leaned -sort of, given their condition- agains Xayah.

"N-not this roughly, Vel -mmnnhh!"

He ignored her. What he was doing wasn't a violation of their agreement, so he had no reason to stop. That said, gathering informations from both at once, analysing them and comparing them to each other was taking up more resources than he had thought, and he decided to lower the inputs given to a few of the tentacles. As a result, Xayah found herself able to move her arms despite the voidborn still holding her wrists. She grabbed Ahri and pulled her closer against herself, which nearly caused both of them a small orgasm since their skin -and everything else- was, in short, extremely sensitive at the moment. The raven then grabbed the fox's ears. If her own were sensitive, so were hers. At least she thought. And by the way Ahri moaned and shook in reaction, she was right. The older vastaya's whole body trembled as her voice ran wild.

"Don't -aahh!- not you too! Aaahhh!"

"Think of this as -mmnh!- payback! ... sort of!" she replied. Just saying those words brought her a lot closer to her next orgasm, but the satisfation she got from that was far more important.

Xayah kept playing with Ahri's ears . Truth is, her hands were sending jolts of pleasure through her whole body by touching something, but if the fox was as sensitive as she was there, then what the raven was feeling from that was a lot weaker than what Ahri was feeling. Then, unsure about what to do -it was sort of a miracle she could think straight at the moment- Xayah stated running her hands over the fox's body, rather awkwardly actually, since she didn't really have much experience on that. Ahri's body was trembling, and the feathered girl's fingers quickly got covered in her sweat.

"That's -ah!- how you want to play it -mmnnh!- then?"

Just as Ahri said that she suddenly moved her arms as well. She grabbed Xayah's head, pulled her almost against her chest and bit -not too hard but still- one of her ears, licking the inside with her tongue. The raven's voice almost broke, and for a few seconds the only thing she could think about was how much she wanted to bite something as well. And so she did. She broke free from Ahri's grasp -in her state she couldn't really put much strenght in her hands- and grabbed her by the first thing she reached -namely, her buttocks-, pulled herself closer and bit her on the side. What she didn't realize, however, was that by doing that she had left her wing completely exposed to Ahri.

That being said, the fox was currently unable to move. Xayah was biting down hard, and at the moment their pain nerves -like pretty much everything else- had been linked to their pleasure receptors. Ahri somehow managed to bring herself together -after nearly five full minutes, two of which occupied by a long, intense climax which shook her every fiber- and went on the offense. Her intention was to sort of tickle the raven on the joint between her wing and her skin, but she endep up scratching against it. As a result, the raven's body immediatly tensed up and she bit down on Ahri even harder, to the point of sinking her teeth in her flesh. Xayah's mind effectively went blank for a minute or so, the ecstasy too great to handle. Then, thankfully -or not? I'm not sure- Vel'Koz shut their nerves down again, and the two ended up nearly falling to the ground, on top of each other.

He was a bit annoyed at how much they were moving around, but on the other hand he could gather more information on how the organism worked if they were doing something other than being dead weight. As long as they weren't moving around too much, that is. Actually, it was probably better to reconfigure the net a bit if they were planning to keep arguing that way. He removed all of the tentacles from both of them, barring the ones on the shoulderblades, and added another two behind the neck and in the middle of the back. With their nervous system mostly turned off, however, he wasn't sure they had noticed it. Not that it mattered.

In the meanwhile, the two vastaya had both nearly caught their breath.

"This is... quite fun..." Ahri said.

"You're... messed up... in the head... badly..."

"Ehehe, I hear that quite often" she replied.

Then Vel'Koz restored the connection between their brains and everything else. What followed was an immediate orgasm for both of them, the pleasure mixing with everything else -even with their sight and sense of smell somehow-, causing their muscles to contract and then tense up. Since she wasn't biting anything, however, Xayah got out of it faster, the feeling being weaker than it was supposed to be. Her need to bite something was more of a psychological matter than a physiological one, and as such wasn't being affected by Vel'Koz's intromission. She took a couple of quick breaths and immediatly regretted it as it nearly brought her right over the edge again, and resorted to a deep, slower one. Then she somehow managed to push Ahri to the ground and get on top of her. The fox had landed with her belly down.

"So you -mmnhh- also like to be on top -aahh- ?"

"Sh... shut up..." she replied, trying not to raise her voice too much since just speaking felt too good.

Hell, even just looking felt pleasurable at that point. Trying to keep what little focus she had managed to gather, the raven coiled her fingers around the base of Ahri's tails. She quite literally screamed, her body shaking violently enough to throw Xayah off balance -she was incredibly light, after all-. Before the fox could pull herself together, however, the raven grasped her tails and ran her hands up and down along their base again as she tore the clothing -what was left- and started scratching the fox's skin where it connected to her tails. Ahri was already extremely sensitive there even under normal circumstances, but with her nervous system in that condition, all the stimulation she received was sent both to her brain and to nearly every other nerve, which in turn sent it back to the brain again and to other nerves, which kept doing the same as the previous ones, effectively amplifying it by several times. The only reason she didn't scream was that she was gasping for air, her body trembling almost violently, her ears twitching like crazy, her tails -except for the part Xayah was holding them at- wiggling wildly. Normally, something that intense would have been painful, but -aside from Ahri also having gotten a few masochistic tendencies over time thanks to Thresh- at the moment her body was sort of rewriting pain as if it was pleasure. That, and he wa sort of used to that.

That said, Xayah's skin rubbing against the fox's skin and fur was currently overly sensitive as well, and she ended up bringing herself to another orgasm. She instinctively bit the first thing she could find, which happened to be one of Vel'Koz's tentacles. With her mind completely occupied by the waves of pleasure running, resonating and echoing through her, she probably didn't even notice what it is that she had bitten. And she didn't even realize her hands had stopped moving. With what could be described as an heroic showcase of willpower, Ahri immediatly turned around and, with all the strenght she could gather, spanked Xayah, her hand hitting the raven's round butt with a sonorous slap and then getting on top of her. That apparenlty sent the younger vastaya into a short trance, as for a brief moment she stopped reacting. Though what happend was that her nerves had had a sort of brief overload.

At that point, however, Vel'Koz had had enough. Even though he had adjusted them a bit, the neural nets he had placed inside of them were relatively frail, and all that movement was definitively not a good thing. Let alone the spank. That had caused the whole system to vibrate, though very weakly, for a few moments, which sent her own nerves in disarray for a few seconds. He redirected some of his processing power to his limbs and, without any forewarning, he restrained the both of them again, firmly. Since they were already pretty much on top of each other, he didn't even bother to separate them. Next thing they knew, they were facing each other while lying on the ground, their arms and legs bound together, their waists pushed together. In truth, the simple sliding of his tentacles over their skin brought both of them to another climax, though it was actually quite hard for any of them to say when an orgasm ended and when the next one started at that point.

That said, Vel'Koz severed most of their neural connections again as he had to readjust the net again.

"Ah... ah... Vel'..." Ahri said as she tried to catch her breath "We're not... ending it here, aren't we... ?"

"What are you... do you even... just... what" Xayah spoke, but in truth she had no idea what to say, the whole situation being simply too absurd for her.

"Whatever, just..." the voidborn replied "Just... whatever"

It actually always ended up that way. For one reason or another, Ahri always managed to make him lose his temper in those situations, which was, truth be told, quite the feat. And when that happened, Vel'Koz tended to be rather assertive, in a certain way. That is, he got fed up with Ahri's fooling around and resorted to simply pleasuring her -literally- to make her stop. Well, he had been pleasing her for quite a while in all honestly, but she liked something more... classic?

He restored the nerve connection once he had finished readjusting the net, and just as he started gathering data again he moved four tentacles to both Ahri and Xayah's privates.

"W-wai -mmnnh! wait, don -aahh!- don -mmfff!-" the raven tried to say, but Ahri forcefully kissed her again to silence her. For a few seconds, that is.

Then he penetrated the both of them, each in both holes. The first time he had done it it was rather annoying, having to repeat the same motion with his appendages, but after the second time Ahri had brought him a sample to analyze he created a program solely for that. After that, all he had to do was installing it on an tentacle when needed. Automating the process like that allowed him to reduce the distraction, since installing such a simple algorithm on a few appendages was easier than directly controlling them to do the same thing.

Scrapping the technical details, the moment his tentacles slid inside Ahri the fox arched her back as much as possible, her fur standing straight up, her voice pretty much broken. The only reason Xayah's reaction wasn't as intense was that she wasn't biting down on anything, but that didn't prevent her body from tensing up, both moans and screams freely escaping from her mouth. They instinctively held each other's hands as the voidborn's tentacles kept disinterestedly thrusting back and fort, with each movement causing another climax before the previous one could fade, with every stimulus being amplified several times and echoing within their whole body. Then, Vel'Koz shoved two more tentacles down their throats to silence them, in a rather rough way. Inhibiting their vocal cords would have been far more efficent, but it would also have taken more time, and Vel'Koz wanted at least a parvence of silence, and he wanted that immediatly.

Without really thinking, Xayah bit as hard as she could on the tentacle in her mouth, which resulted in her whole body convulsing, the already excessive pleasure which was ravaging her every fiber exploding with even greater violence. The only reason she was still conscious was that the connection to Vel'Koz had raised temporarily her resistance. That said, the stimulation didn't stop. Maybe it would have been better to give her a break -Ahri didn't really need one- but the voidborn decided to keep going and get to the end of the analysis quickly. It would have taken at least forthy more minutes anyway.

At that point, Xayah's head had sort of been emptied, as it was filled with nothing but ecstasy. Which was sort of both the opposite and the same as having her mind emptied. Had she been the one on top, her wing would have most likely been flapping just as wildly as Ahri's tails were waving. Even with her stamina increased, however, the young vastaya couldn't take it for much longer. Vel'Koz took note of how much time had passed before her fainting, and uninstalled the program from the two tentacles inserted in her, though he didn't bother to pull them out. As for the two ravagin Ahri, he left them going. Much to the fox's pleasure. As he had expected, she needed no pauses for the remaining duration of the analysis.

* * *

 **Hope you liked.**


	3. Epilogue

**In-depth Study of the Raven's Responses to Stimuli - of the Fox's too - Epilogue**

A few hours lates. Ahri woke up, stretched her limbs and bristled her fur briefly, her ears twitching a couple of times. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. Which is to say, her house. A bedroom in her house. Well, one of her houses. She looked around and saw, sleeping next to her on the bed, Xayah. Naked. Just as she was.

 _Right_ she thought as she got up.

They had already patched up the raven's clothes -that was actually easier than finding new ones-, which were resting on a nearby chair, and Vel'Koz was supposed to be back before midnight to get Xayah to where she was supposed to be at that time. Ahri didn't really want her to show up late at that party. That said, she looked out of the window. She probably had an hour or so of time before he'd be back, and Xayah most likely would have slept for a few more hours.

"Nagi? Are you around?" she called as she walked around a bit, to wake herself up.

After a couple of minutes at most, the red fox walked in. Rather awkwardly though. Probably because he was a male and Ahri was nonchalantly naked.

"Come on, there's no need to stay in that form" she said as she smiled in a rather mischievous way.

The younger fox hesitated a bit, but still obeyed and assumed his human form. He looked like a young boy. A child almost, with the point of his ears reaching a bit below Ahri's shoulders. His fur and hair were red with a few shades of orange here and there. His two tails, white near the tip, were waving nervously behind his back.

"T-teacher, could you please... put something on?" he asked, blushing, as he averted his gaze.

In response, Ahri hugged him as she held him up a bit and pressed him against her bust. The child -what his actual age was, I honestly don't know- started to frantically try to get away, to no avail, his tails waggling wildly.

"Come on, you should be used to this by now" she said as she laughed softly and petted his head with one hand.

The child somehow managed to put enough room between his mouth and Ahri's chest to speak.

"Teacher, I'm not... !" he tried to say, but Ahri brought a finger to his mouth to silence him as her gaze went to Xayah.

"Next time" she said "I'll teach you a few new things about how our magic works"

"Really?!"

Around an hour... yeah, that was enough time.

"In the meanwhile, let's enjoy ourselves a bit, my lovely student" she said as she grabbed him and started walking away, practically dragging him along. There were around three bedrooms in that house, and she didn't want to wake Xayah up.

"Wait a second, teacher! I just came back from doing your errands, the grocery shopping and everything else! Let me at least rest a bit!"

"Not a chance" she cheerfully replied as she pulled him to a much enviable fate. Something he was supposed to be used to, probably.

* * *

When Xayah woke up, she found herself in the forest. It took her a few minutes to really wake up and take a look at her surroundings. Yeah, she knew where she was. Less than half a day and she'd gotten to the meeting, even less if she hurried a bit. That said, she didn't remember getting there.

"Hell, that dream was crazy... did I drink too much?" she said as she got up.

And then she noticed something. Her clothes. Something was a bit off about them. Which is to say, there were a few... faintly purple lines running over them. It sort of reminded her of a patchwork. ... wait... if her clothes had been mended...

"That fox... that... goddamned... fox... next time I swear I'm gonna skin her!"

* * *

 **Episode three over, hope you liked.**

 **Writing this was actually harder than I had exepcted.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
